


Spare a Thought For Me

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Mabel doesn’t live at the Mystery Shack anymore. She still keeps in contact with her brother and Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare a Thought For Me

Mabel busied herself the whole day as she unpacked boxes and set up her room just how she wanted it. Posters were hung, sweaters new and old were stored in the closet, and scrapbooks were put away. 

By the time she had finished it was nearly midnight and she was exhausted. She contemplated just skipping right to sleeping, but her phone beeped insistently. Scooting into her sleeping bag she pulled up the wall of texts from Dipper.

_How does the apartment look?_

_Bill is moping in your old room. I’ll send you a text later, this is just sad.  
_

_Found one of your scrapbooks from three summers ago, want me to mail it?  
_

_Stan closed up the shop early and went to bed. How are you doing over there?_

The text below the one about Bill contained a picture of the triangle sitting on her old bed. He was wearing one of the sweaters she had made for him and was giving the camera a sad look. 

She tried her hardest not to giggle, but her moving over to her dream school seemed to have upset the dream demon the most. Even if the whole week leading up to the move he had been reassuring Dipper that she would be fine on her own.

With a yawn she quickly texted her replies and then turned in for the night.

**It needs a lot of work, bro-bro, but nothing some Mabel-Charm can’t fix :P  
**

**He looks adorable! Tell him to light a candle in my honor!  
**

**Naw, I’ll get it when I come up to visit :D  
**

**Woah, is it a cold day in hell or what, bro-bro? Doing great, miss you all like crazy! Spare a thought for me, bro-bro.**

~OwO~

As much as Mabel loved her school, it was still school and it was a nice day when she didn’t have to do any work. 

With nothing to do she just stayed in her pajamas and surfed the internet. Occasionally she would pull up one of her personal projects and work on it, but for most of the time she enjoyed being lazy.

Laziness sadly couldn’t last forever and one of her new college friends had dragged her out to a party. Which hadn’t been so bad because there were a lot of cute people, but she really just spent most of her time dancing.

When she got back home it was late and she collapsed on her new bed. She felt like she was going to fall asleep at first, but then her phone beeped from inside her pocket. Without moving her face out of the comforter Mabel retrieved her phone and laid it next to her head. After the next few beeps she finally lifted her head and squinted at the screen.

_Bill broke my glasses today and almost my arm. Tell your crazy demon to back off or I’ll throw some holy water at him!_

Mabel grinned and muffled her giggling in her sweater sleeve as she rolled onto her back.

_This is Bill & I resent PT’s comment on me being ur demon!!!!  
_

_Dipper again, would it be a crime to throw up the protective circle on the house and leave Bill out in the cold for the night?_

Somehow Mabel knew that Bill was going to get himself into trouble, but she was surprised he had waited this long to do it. Still, she wondered how Bill had managed to break Dipper’s glasses and almost break his arm. 

**Woah, you okay, bro-bro? Did the big bad demon almost hurt you? And you are not allowed to lock Bill out of the house!**

_He almot pushed me off the roof this morning when I was leaning up for my hat.  
_

_*almost  
_

_Bill again. PT about fell off teh roof & I saved him! Glasses r a casualty. Stone cold PT. Stone cold._

Mabel tried to fight off her exhaustion, but after another hour of texting her brother (and Bill) she was just about to crash.

**Sooo sleepy broski! Gonna hit the hay! Don’t lock Bill out of the shack and night night! Spare a thought for me!**

~OwO~

_Miss you, Mabes. Stan drank the last of your juice today and he sped through half of the tours before collapsing. He’s fine, just foaming at the mouth a little!  
_

_Oh, do you remember the cure for being a werewolf? Because I misplaced my notes._

**I’m so proud of him! Did he drink the glitter flakes too?  
**

**Uh, should I be concerned?**

_I wasn’t bitten, Bill got scratched and it gave him a fever. Hoping the cure for being a werewolf will make it go away._

**Yikes! My notes are still in the floorboards! I save them for you :)**

_You’re an angel, Mabel._

**Haha, I know~ :3 Gotta go to class, text you after bro-bro! Spare a thought for me?**

_Always._

~OwO~

_Had to go to the hospital today._

**WAIT WHY!??!?!**

_Just collapsed yesterday, doctor said I was working myself too hard._

**You need to take care of yourself bro-bro!**

_I know, I know! Bill is already on my case, even made a creepy eye pun about keeping it on me. Can’t wait to see you in two weeks._

**Me neither! It’s going to be great! Got to go for now~! Spare a thought for me! :)**

~OwO~

**Today’s class was really hard today! I wasn’t sure how to do my assignment at first, but one of my classmates gave me a hand.  
**

**Hope Stan is doing okay without me there.  
**

**And Bill.  
**

**…  
**

**Spare a thought for me.**

~OwO~

**I cried in class today. I didn’t mean to, but everything got really overwhelming and I didn’t know what to do. Tomorrow will be a better day though!  
**

**Everything is just harder after the accident.  
**

**…But you know that.  
**

**…Spare a thought for me.**

~OwO~

**I’ll be honest here. Positivity is not doing jack right now.  
**

**My creativity is shot, my grades are slipping, and my friends are being kind of distant now.  
**

**I could really use some brotherly advice right about now. So, spare a thought for me?**

~OwO~

**This last holiday at the shack felt really quiet.  
**

**Even Bill didn’t have anything to say, and the food didn’t taste as good.  
**

**Missing you lots this holiday season, bro-bro. Please spare a thought for me.**

~OwO~

**Got a great job today! I really love my boss and the working environment is so cool!  
**

**You would flip over the kind of tech they have here, bro-bro!  
**

**I should bring everyone down for a few weeks and get them away from the shack.  
**

**Love you lots and I hope you spare a thought for me.**

~OwO~

**It’s been one year and I didn’t think it would ever look up.  
**

**But you know what, bro-bro? We’re getting through it, yeah even Bill. Though Stan says sometimes he’ll float near the base of the stairs and stare at the carpet that covers the stain.  
**

**I think he feels really bad because he didn’t keep as good an eye on you as he could have. And maybe if he had forced you to take better care of yourself that you wouldn’t have tripped.  
**

**Dipper Pines, Big Monster Hunter Defeated By a Broken Neck.  
**

**How morbid and on the anniversary of it too.  
**

**This is my last text because I know it’s not healthy to live like this, and I’m really sorry I couldn’t keep it up. We’re never going to stop talking to you though, and we’ll always be missing you.  
**

**So, because you’ve been keeping me in your thoughts and looking after me during this hard year. I’m going to be sparing a thought for you, bro-bro. And Happy New Year.**

Once Mabel hit send through her watery eyes she took a few minutes to compose herself. It took her a while to get up the courage she needed to do what came next, but it was for the best. Dipper would never want her to live this way.

So, she clicked through her contacts and stopped at the name “Bro-Bro” with two smiley faces next to it. She took so many deep breaths that she thought she might faint before she did it, but finally she pushed the delete contact button.


End file.
